Obviously
by deluce
Summary: Just some Bade drabbles- Can't say how many there will be but I hope you like them. Please R&R Rated: T (for safety) Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously **

His eyes opened slowly, and he was greeted by the sight of his girlfriend's, face, her eyes closed, her features looking soft and smooth since her usual scowl was stamped out by the sand man. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her face, this was a usual occurrence.

He moved slowly, so he didn't wake her, there wasn't much room in the small bed that was pressed against one of the walls in his small RV. But it was theirs; it was the closest thing they had to their own place. Beck had only gotten this stupid RV so Jade could spend the night and they could share a bed.

His parents had been pretty strict with the matter, they wouldn't allow Beck and Jade to share a bed until they were both eight-teen- which they now are, but they like having their own space that way no one can tell them what to do.

The RV does have its problems though, in the summer and spring months, it is way too warm for anyone to feel comfortable, and in the winter t is the opposite, some nights you can see your breath fog out in front of you.

Beck's movements shake the bed, causing Jade to wake up, he took one look at her and laid his head back down on the pillow beside her "Morning beautiful" he said softly. Laying a light kiss on her lips, she kissed back sleepy. "Did you have a good sleep?" he asked. Every morning after Jade has spent the night, he asks her this question; he knows that this bed isn't the most comfortable in the world.

But still she stays most nights; however, he does feel bad for her having to stay in an RV all those years. She nods "Yeah, I've told you, I sleep fine when I'm here" she sits up and runs a hand through her hair, she looks down at Beck, who is staring at her lovingly with his big brown eyes "If I didn't I wouldn't stay here" she said. "Stop panicking" she bent her head and kissed him on the lips.

He wound his hands around her waist and pulled her on top of him. Jade straddled him, and looked down at him smiling. "I love you" he said softly.

Jade nodded "I know" she said back.

"Do you love me?" he asked. Jade rarely said that she loved him, but it still offended her that he asked; if she didn't love him she wouldn't have stuck around as long as she has.

A small smiled spread across her lips "Obviously" she says with a small shrug. Before dipping her head to kiss him, once more.

* * *

_**A/N: **__ Thought I would write some drabbles, I can't say how many there will be in this collection and it will probably be updated at random. Please read and review it would mean a lot to me__ plus I appreciate all comments and opinions (good or bad) _


	2. Chapter 2

**A lie**

I sit on the stool in front of my piano; my fingers lay lightly over the ivory keys. I begin to play a slow song, one of my personal favourites. I need to practice it for the big show case, and while Beck sleeps up stairs, it's my perfect opportunity. I haven't fully decided what song I want to play yet, but playing any song that comes to my mind seems like a pretty good place to start.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many thing I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know… _

I feel two arms weave their way around my waist, and then Beck, begins to slowly kiss my neck. "You can't sing that song" he says lightly in my ear.

I remove my hand from the keys "Why?" I ask, resting my head on his chest.

"Because the first lines a lie, when you sing it" he says.

I smile and swivel on the stool so I can face him. I stand up and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him towards me for a kiss. He once again wraps his arms around my waist pulling my closer to him.

He moves his kisses from my lips, to my cheeks and jaw line, working his way down my neck, until he reaches my collarbone. I tilt my head backwards, and he moves his kisses up my neck once more, he kisses my pulse point and a quiet moan slips past my lips.

I move my head forwards, demanding his lips to meet mine once more. I pull out of the kiss, and smile "I love you" I say. It's the first time I have said these three small words to him without him initiating it.

He smiles at me "I love you too" he says.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I hope you like this one__. Please Read and review. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Ditto**

Beck and Jade lay in my bed cuddling while watching a movie, Jades head rests in the crook of Beck's neck their breathing was gentle, the sky outside was dark; all they could see the moon breaking through my curtains, it let in a gentle light. He rubbed her arm with his thumb, gently moving it up and down Jades pale skin.

Jade could faintly hear his heartbeat; it was drumming lightly in his chest. Jade turned her head, and laid kisses on his body. She kissed along his neck and his jaw line, he moved until he was sat on top of her. Beck smiled at her, and his eyes light up slightly.

He dips his head and places a light kiss on Jades lips. Then this kiss turns, more passionate. Jades arms find their way around his neck; her hands become tangled in his hair. He pulls out of the kiss, but only to kiss, her cheeks and my neck. Jade tilt her head backwards slightly, her dark hair tumbles down her back. Beck moves his kisses up Jade's neck once more, he kisses her pulse point and hears and unexpected and quiet moan slips past her lips.

He kisses along Jades neck, working his way up to her jaw. Jade can't stop the smile that spreads spread across her lips; his lips find their way back to hers. Jade lightly bite his bottom lip. He is kissing her urgently, passionately, like he'll never get the chance to kiss her again. Jade sits up against him pushing herself closer to him. He wraps his arms around her waist, closing the space between them even more.

Jade smiles through the kiss; Beck pulls away for a short second, before bringing his face closer to hers again, Jade trace his bottom lip with her tongue before kissing him once more. His hand presses against the small of her back, as if he is stopping her from moving away. He moves his kisses from her lips and focuses them on her neck once more, mostly her pulse point; he lightly nips at Jades skin with his teeth as he works his way back up her jaw another moan slips past her lips. He begins to push Jade backwards again, until she is lying down on the bed, and he is on top of her

Jade moves one of her hands, finding, the button on his jeans, her hand fumbles with it. He moves his hands down to my jeans, finding the button and opening it swiftly. He pulls away to catch his breath. Before placing his lips on hers once more, Beck, places his hand on Jades waist, before grabbing the shirt she is wearing, she helps him pull it off of her body. Her fingers quickly find the buttons to his shirt.

"I love you," says Beck softly, as he pulls away from kissing, Jade.

"Ditto," she replies, and thought it wasn't the full three words Beck wanted her to say, he still knows the meaning lies behind her words.

Soon any sound that had been coming from the TV turned to faint muffling, and soon became background noise.

* * *

_**A/N: **__ I don't know what to say about this, other than hope you liked it. _


	4. Chapter 4

**After all this time**

I sit in the middle of my sofa, in my living room, Cat and Tori sit at either side of me. "Okay," says Tori. "I brought the wine, now why did you want me and Cat to come here?" she asks.

I hold out my left hand in front of me and show them the white gold ring that sits on my ring finger. "Is that what I think it is?" asks Cat bewildered.

I nod "Yeah," I say.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful" Tori says as she admires the ring. It's quite simple, but that's all I wanted. I don't need a flashy ring, to say that I am getting married. It's a thin white gold ring, and it has three diamonds strategically placed within a simplistic pattern.

"When did he propose?" asks Cat.

"Today," I say. "We were out to dinner, and he proposed," I say.

"So where is he now?" asks Tori.

"Out celebrating with the boys," I say.

"Well congratulations, Jade," says Tori.

/

My vision is blurred, and I stand with my arms folded on the surface of a bar, to hold myself up. It's mine and Becks, engagement 'party' what that really means is we are just getting drunk for the sake of it. I feel a hand on the small of my back and turn to face the person who stands next to me at the bar.

"Hey, Jade," says Andre. "I see you're taking it easy," he says through a friendly smile.

"Well, we're celebrating me and Beck, I'm allowed to get like this," I say my speech is slightly slurred. Andre chuckles.

"True," he says. "I still can't believe that you and Beck are getting married," he says "It's so grown up, and real."

"Yeah," I say "It is," though I say these words with a smile on my face, it is the first time, since the engagement, that I have felt, fear and nervous.

/

_Breathe_ I tell myself, _breathe; everything is going to be fine. _My heart beats rapidly, and it is hard for me to catch my breath. I place my hand on my chest, and feel the drumming of my heart on my clammy palm.

"Are you okay?" asks Tori, as she watches me from the opposite side of the room.

I shake my head "No," I say "I'm not, I am getting married next week, and I am seriously freaking out," I say. "If I am like this now, what am I going to be like then?" I ask my voice raising a few octaves as panic sets in more.

"Jade, you'll be fine," she says.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"Because I know you, and I know Beck. I know that everything will be fine with you two, you shouldn't be worried okay?" she says "You are going to be the happiest people ever," she says "Look at the stuff you have been through."

"Yeah," I say "Look at the stuff, we've been through, multiple breakups, constant arguing, how can we make a marriage work on that?"

"Jade, that was when we were in high school, you lasted then, and you lasted through college and you're going to last longer than that."

"You really think?" I ask.

She nods "Yeah, I mean after all this time you still love him, and you still wanna be with him, and he feels the same way about you." She says, "Trust me."

/

_This is it _I tell myself. I stand in a room with Tori "Are you okay?" asks, Tori. I know she is asking because of our conversation we had last week.

I nod "Yeah I think so," I say. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good," she says "Just think, it all starts here, you and Beck," she says. I nod and smile, I know she's right- even if I hate to admit it she usually is.

"Yeah, you're right," I say. The door to the room opens Cat and Trina- who was a last minute decision for a bridesmaid walk into the room. The three girls who stand in the room with me look at me, smiling like idiots.

"You look so beautiful, Jade," says Cat.

Trina nods in agreement "You are so lucky," she says "You look amazing."

"Thanks, Trina," I say, not really expecting a complement from the older Vega girl, she doesn't really hand them out that often- if she ever hands them out. "Thanks Cat."

"Well," says Cat "Their waiting for you," she smiles at me "You ready?" I nod.

"Yeah, I am."

It's hard to believe that after all this time, I still love Beck, and my love grows for him every day.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I don't even know what to say about this, but I hope you like it, please read and review _


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wedding**

My heart beats rapidly in my chest, as I walk through the double doors, of the church. I reach my dad and he takes my arm and smiles at me.

"You look beautiful," he says. I have never seen my dad cry, but I can see the tears building in his eyes; he shakes his head, fighting against the tears. "Are you ready?" he asks

I nod "Yeah," I say quietly.

"Are you sure because it's not too late to turn around," he says.

I chuckle lightly "No, I'm ready." I say "I'm ready."

My dad and I start walking towards the doors, that will lead me to the aisle that will lead me to the Beck who stands at the alter waiting for me. That's what's keeping me going, had anyone else been stood on the other side of these doors I'd be gone.

I hear the music strike up; it isn't the tradition song most people walk down the aisle to, Beck and I picked a song; a song we both loved.

The doors open, and the song becomes much louder and the lyrics to 'Time after time' blare out into the room.

I walk past the guest, some are crying, others gasp and cover their hearts with their hands. I can see people mouthing 'She looks amazing' and then I look up, and see Beck looking towards me, smiling his chocolate eyes, appear full of tears.

My dad releases me after what feels like an eternity of walking down the aisle.

All I care about is getting this over with, with no interruptions, that way I can start the rest of my life, with the only person, I have every wanted to be with.

We exchange our vows, that we wrote ourselves, some are small inside jokes; others are declarations of love, either way. Our vows were perfect.

The kiss is like no other, I know it sounds cheesy but it's true.

I have never been happier than I am now. I can't wait for the rest of my life, to be spent by the side of Beck, not being his girlfriend, but being his wife.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hope you like this one, sorry if it sucks. Please read and review (whether you liked it or not.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Someday**

Jade walks through the door, of her and Becks small apartment. He sits on the mattress on the floor in their living room/bedroom. He has his head in his hands, until the door clicks, shut and Jade locks it, he lifts his head and looks at her. A faint smile spreads across his lips.

"Hey, babe." He says "How was work?" he asks.

Jade shrugs "It was fine." She says her voice more harsh than it should be. "I made forty dollars in tips." She says.

"That's good," he says with false enthusiasm.

"No, it's not" Jade snaps. "Not, when we have bills, to pay and food to buy, by the end of the week. I don't get my full pay check until next month."

"Relax." He says, "It's gunna be fine."

"Really?" Jade scoffs "When? Because right now you're not working." She spits.

"I can't help it." He says, and whether she wants to admit it or not Jade knows it's true. "I didn't ask for us to go on strike." He says.

"I'm sorry." She says shaking her head "I'm gunna get a quick shower, and then go to bed."

Jade walks into the bed room, and grabs a towel and her clothes she then walks away from Beck without saying a word to him.

She walks through the broken door of the bathroom and has a quick shower, while the water runs and beats against the bottom of the tub; she can hear Beck strumming his guitar, trying to write a new song.

She doesn't take long in the shower, but all the time she is in there, she can hear Beck writing and playing music.

She walks out of the bathroom with her hair tied in a bun on the top of her head; she is fully clothed in an old t-shirt of Becks, and a pair of sweats. She climbs into bed next to Beck. Who wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him. It's when his arms tighten around her that she breaks down.

Uncontrollable sobs rack through Jade's body. She rolls over slowly and wraps her arms around him, cuddling him back for the first time in what must be at least a week.

Jade and Beck moved to New York about four months ago, and Things were going good, or at least Jade thought they were. But then the novelty wore off. Beck's union where he works went on strike so Jade was left doing all of the working, and making money, which had taken its toll on her.

She's only making forty dollars a night- on a good night- and then making hardly anything each month for her actual pay, which her boss is late paying. And for some reason unbeknownst to Jade she has been taking it out on Beck.

She feels guilty for doing this, which explains why she is crying. "Sorry." Jade says into his shoulder "I am so sorry."

"Why?" he asks stroking her hair gently.

"For being a bitch." Jade divulges. "You don't deserve to be treated the way I have been treating you."

He kisses her forehead "You're not happy are you." It's more of a statement than a question.

"No," she says "I am. I'm happy with you but… I just don't want to live here anymore." She admits. "I want to get out of here, I want to go back to what we know, and to where we don't have to worry about where out next meal is coming from."

"Babe, it'll be fine." He says trying to sooth Jade "Everything will be fine."

"How do you know?" she asks. "You can't be sure of that." She sighs before speaking once more "I just wanna make it," Jade says "I thought coming out here would be good for us. I guess not."

"It doesn't matter if we make it," he says "As long as we've got each other, and we hold onto that, we'll be fine." He places a light kiss on her lips.

"God, I hope you're right." She says. "I really hope we're gunna be fine."

He kisses her forehead "We will be." He says. "Everything is gunna be okay, someday, it'll just take time."

For the first time, in weeks. Jade feels comforted, for the first time in weeks she is truly happy.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Sorry if this sucks, but I really hope you liked it. If you hadn't already guessed, this drabble is loosely based on the song 'Living on a prayer' by Bon Jovi. Please read and review, let me know what you think. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Say it**

"I love you, Jade."

"Yeah, you're okay."

"I know you love me so you might as well just say it."

"No, I don't love you."

"Yes you do."

"Stop shoving me like that. And stop smiling, like a weirdo. Don't presume that I love you."

"I'll give you nuggies if you don't say it."

"Don't be a child, Beck."

"I'm not being a child, you are."

"Beck, if you give me nuggies I swear to god I am leaving you."

"Are you ready?"

"No, don't!"

"One…"

"Beck, I mean it I'm leaving."

"Two…"

"No!"

"Three!"

"Get off of me!"

"Say it. Say you love me."

"Let go."

"Just say it babe."

"I refuse to say it."

"Then I refuse to let go."

"Beck, please just let me go."

"If you say it I will. Wow your hair is so soft."

"You really are a child."

"I know and you love me for it."

"Nope… Ow!"

"Sorry."

"You gunna let go now?"

"Are you gunna admit that you love me?"

"Fine, I love you."

"See now did that kill you?

"…"

"Jade."

"…"

"Jade?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"I believe you just did."

"Beck. Shut up."

* * *

_**A/N: **__I don't even know what this is, but I hope you like it, I thought I would try a fully dialogue chapter, please tell me what you think, do you hate it? Do you love it? Review and let me know. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Valentines**

Jade West walks through the main entrance to Hollywood arts high school, with her best friend Cat close by her side. As she walks through the door, she catches sight of all of the decorations that are hung up, and stuck to some of the student's lockers.

All Jade can see from her left to her right is pink, pink hearts, pink banners, pink everything. She groans internally. She never really got the big deal with Valentine's day- mainly because she hadn't ever spent it with anyone.

She had received cards, and presents in the past, but none from anyone who she actually liked enough to agree being a valentine. Usually she just went home, and cut up whatever she had received with her favourite pair of scissors.

She walks over to her scissor decorated locker, where her friends, Andre and Robbie stand waiting for the two girls. When they reach them, Robbie smiles at Cat shyly- it isn't a secret that Robbie likes, Cat, and it isn't really a big secret that she likes him, but neither of them has ever done anything about the way the feel.

Jade, opens her locker, feeling slightly sick at the sight of all the pink. As she opens the metal door, she sees a card, sitting in front of her. She picks up the red envelope in her hand, and studies it for a while.

"Look, at this." She says as she closes the door to her locker, and rests her back on it. The handles to the scissors dig into her back- she doesn't really mind it though.

"What is it?" asks Robbie, not really paying any attention to what is happening around them.

"A card," Jade says dryly.

"But it's not your birthday," says Cat in an absentminded manner.

Jade rolls her eyes at her friends comment, and before she can say something sardonic, Andre cuts in. "I don't think it's a birthday card little red."

"Oh," Cat giggles. "Open it Jadey." She pleads.

Jade, sighs and opens the envelope. She reads what is scrawled in the card, and makes a disgusted sound. She shoves the card into her bag and walks away from her friends.

/

Later on into the day, Jade, is changing from having dance class, when her phone buzzes from inside her bag.

She unlocks her phone to see that she has a text from an unknown number, she opens it up, and reads the letters on her screen.

_Be mine?_

Jade groans at the cliché, at least they could try to be creative, since the number, isn't blocked, Jade tries her luck; she quickly types back a reply.

_Tell me who you are!_

She waits, no more than a minute before her phone is buzzing again.

_You've got to say yes first._

Jade, locks her phone and throws it into her bag in frustration. She finishes getting changed and storms out of the changing room.

/

At lunch, Jade sit's in between, Andre and Cat. She angrily stabs at her lettuce that is in her salad.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" says Andre.

"This stupid valentine's thing." She snaps.

"So, I'm guessing you'll be breaking another heart this year?" he asks in a joking tone. But, Jade isn't in the mood to joke around.

"I'll break more than just their heart, if they keep this up. Look."

She shows Andre the text that is on her phone. "Oh, come on." He says "You don't think that that is a little funny, and creative?"

"Yeah, I guess, in an pretentious way."

Andre sighs "Just agree to meet the boy; you never know you might actually like him."

"Fine," She growls, I'll meet him, but is he ends up being Sinjin, I am blaming you."

/

Its seven PM, and Jade is on her way to the movies, after agreeing to be the random peron's- who she is assuming to be a boy- valentine.

She pulls up into the parking lot, and checks, her phone that had buzzed not too long ago. She reads the writing on the screen, and initially, she worries that she has been stood up- not that she cares about this person, she just doesn't want to be made a fool of.

The message reads; _Where are you, I'm here and waiting._

She gets out of the car and scans the street for any sign of the freak she may be meeting.

She feels a light tap on her shoulder, she turns quickly to see a boy stood behind her, a cute boy, a really cute boy, someone who Jade had seen around school, she'd always thought he was cute.

"Hey, I'm Beck" he says softly.

"Hi," she replies. "I'd tell you who I am, but I guess you already know that what with the cards and messages."

He smiles at her again, and lets out a breathy chuckle, "I'm glad you agreed to meet me here."

She shrugs "I don't think you left me much of a choice. I wanted to know who you were, and the only way I could do that was to come here." She says dryly.

"And now that you are here?" he asks, his voice taking a nervous tone.

She shrugs, "I might as well stay." But what she means is 'Yes I'll be your valentine.'

/

Beck and Jade sit through the movie. And then go for some food at a MacDonald's near the movie theatre.

Once they are seated and have ordered their food, Jade begins to eat her fries- she always leaves the burger till the end, she always has- Beck picks at his burger, pulling off the pickles. "Are you not eating those?" Jade asks, in a sceptical tone.

He shakes his head "No, I hate pickles." She arches her eyebrow at him "Why, do you want them."

She shrugs "Well, if you're not gunna eat them."

He smiles at her before pushing the box that his burger had sat in towards her.

/

Beck and Jade sit inside the Macdonald's for a while, talking about their interests and hobbies.

They sit, and talk until they are asked to leave by one of the employees.

Beck holds the door open for Jade as she leaves, as they walk towards, Jades car their hands brush together, Beck takes her hand in his, and surprisingly, Jade doesn't move her hand away.

They walk to Jades car still talking idly.

When they reach, Jades car Beck leans towards her and places a light kiss on her cheek. "Bye," he says quietly.

She smiles at him, before realisation hits her "Wait," she says "How'd you get my number, and how'd you know which locker was mine?" she pauses before taking a sardonic tone and saying "Have you been stalking me?"

He laughs and shakes his head "No, though that probably would have been a better idea." He jokes. "Andre gave me your number, and I have seen you opening that locker many times before."

"Andre?" she says "How'd you know him?" she asks.

"He's in my photography class."

"Oh," she says, but she isn't angry, or upset that Andre had given him her number, in fact she was happy, because she'd had a great time tonight.

"So," he says "Now, you know who I am, will you go out with me again?" he asks.

"Well, I'll really have to think about that," she jokes, before smiling at him "Yeah," she says.

"Great, well I have your number so, I'll call you." She nods "Bye," he says again. He leans down once more, but this time, Jade tilts her head up to kiss him, and they place a light kiss on each-others lips.

Jade climbs into her car, and watches as he walks away from her.

Jade will definitely take Andre's advice on things again, and she now, most definitely gets the big deal with Valentine's Day

* * *

_**A/N: **__Okay, so here is a little valentines one for you- I hope you liked it, please read and review tell me what you thought of it, (even if you hate it)_


End file.
